Held in your Embrace
by Shetalksgibberish
Summary: Eames loves Ariadne, he just hasn't voiced it yet. Rated M for mature audiences only. Smut!fic. Sex. First fic of this calibre. Review? :


**Title**: Held in your Embrace

**Rating**: Mature audiences ONLY. NC-17 in some parts of the web, M here.

**Spoilers/Warnings**: Post-movie. Mentions of Fischer job. Smutty sex. Not your thing, squick somewhere else.

**Summary**: Eames loves Ariadne, he just hasn't voiced it yet.

**Notes**: I haven't written in a long time and this is an achievement for me. I hope you like it.

**Word Count**: 2129

* * *

><p>The light of the moon seeps through the cracked open curtains into the master bedroom, throwing a sliver of pure white light over the peaceful visage of a slumbering Eames. His right leg stretches out in sleep, crooking at the knee as if to wrap around some form that should be sleeping next to him, and comes into contact with nothing but covers. His right foot stretches up, the toes scrunching and a slight moan of disappointment escapes his lips as he slowly realizes he's alone in his large queen sized bed. Eyes crack open to search for the missing heat that should be there, but it's gone. Only cool pillows next to his greet his searching gaze.<p>

"Ari…" He whispers, voice thick.

A hand stretches up to rub the sleep from his eyes before he swings both legs haphazardly out from under the covers and over the edge of the bed before taking a moment to gather his conscious thoughts, still hazed over by the lovely dream he had of black behind his eyelids. He wasn't yet used to the concept of dreaming normally given his line of work and it seemed his subconscious self was in agreement and not offering any scenarios to wake him suddenly in the night.

He was sure if there was one kind of dream he could be having then he would be a very happy man but it turns out it was actually a reality. The moment he had met Ariadne his eyes did not leave her for even a second. She was absolutely stunning and intelligent to boot. A definite change to the women he had had in his bed in the past, they all seemed stunning but really had nothing at all up in their heads. He was sure if he'd looked close enough or had the audacity to he'd crack one of them open to find cotton wool instead of grey matter convoluted inside. It didn't matter anymore. For he now had Ariadne. It was a shock to him when she reciprocated his feelings. He hadn't expected her to show any form of interest in him whatsoever given their age difference, he should've known Ariadne better than that.

A dreamer herself, she couldn't keep away. Eames was rather glad of this fact; he couldn't keep away from her. Right now though he was alone in their bedroom in Paris. He had stayed behind after the Fischer job to be with her while she finished her study and she found she hadn't minded one bit. If anything it was liberating and stress relieving at the same time when it came time for her to sit her exams. Eames couldn't help but feel smug at that.

Eames' toes curled into the shaggy rug lining the side of the bed he slept on, the texture of it enticing. He huffed as he leaned up from the bed; his dark trousers slung lower around his hips and the plain white singlet he wore bunched up around his midsection. He scratched his head a bit before he ambled over to the door in search of his Ari and very nearly missed catching his shoulder on the frame. He glanced at the clock in the hallway reading 2am in the morning and he groaned. He stumbled through the hall and looked to the right into the kitchen, the area devoid of human life. He took a left and stopped off at the bathroom, he couldn't hear any water running, he shrugged and tiptoed further down through the apartment.

It was in the living area that he found what he was looking for. Hair tied back into a messy bun, pen dangling from luscious full lips, pink spotted baggy pants low around her hips as well as a loosely fitted shirt Eames was sure was his, Ariadne looked a sight to behold. A mass of books piled high on the coffee table surrounded what she was working on. She was gazing at her maps deep in thought and hadn't noticed his arrival. She toyed with the pen at her lips, rolling it through her teeth carefully so as not to lose it. The cap was missing and Eames could see a faint smudge of blue at the corner of her mouth. He smiled; it was an endearing accompaniment to her almost flawless complexion. He absolutely adored all the little imperfections he could see. She'd never let anyone else see but Eames knew she wasn't much for makeup.

The pen was dropped from her mouth, Ari's adept fingers catching it before it landed on the carpet and she hastily added more to the map she had sprawled out. She shoved one particular stack of books off the corner of the table so she could add another room to the building she was creating, the clattered to the floor. A sharp intake of breath could be heard as Eames neared Ariadne, as she must've realized, she wasn't exactly alone in the apartment; she could've woken someone up. Before she could turn her head, however, Eames had rested his hands on her shoulders, his fingers rubbing soothing patterns into her skin. She relaxed immediately in his grip.

"I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" She questioned him, genuine concern lilting her voice.

Eames' lips quirked at that, "Love, you already woke me when you left me in that bed of yours, the light from outside and the fact I couldn't feel your tempting warmth beside me."

Ariadne laughed chuckled quietly at that.

"Well then I'm sorry for waking you. An idea hit me while I was dreaming."

"Were you dreaming of your leading man, my fine young lady?" Eames playfully swatted at her upper arm.

"Well, it wouldn't be a nice dream if I weren't. We were actually enjoying the furniture that I added to my maze earlier yesterday when I had the idea to add another room."

"And what might this room be used for, Ari?" Eames was suggestive, his tone thick with desire.

"Well I thought, considering we're going down three levels on this job that we'll need somewhere to be alone while we're waiting for the last kick before the job is over if we succeed with time to spare." Ariadne had completely forgotten about the drawing and was now turning into Eames, who had clambered behind Ariadne, his legs encasing her in his full embrace. His fingers worked at her shoulders still, adjusting to her turning in his lap to include a rather saucy massage of her breasts through the fabric of his shirt. He was now certain it was his, the light blue and white pattern familiar. He'd worn it just the other day on an outing with Ariadne into the streets of inner Paris. She had commented that the shirt looked smashing and he had deigned to make it a favourite of his from now on.

Ariadne moaned as she leaned forward to capture his lips in a slow kiss that built a low burning fire deep within them. Eames' steady grip never faltered as he took her lower lip between his teeth and pressed down. Ariadne groaned in contentment then, Eames' hands moving lower down her body, keeping up that soothing motion with the pads of his fingers. Ariadne's hands were in his hair, swirling and tugging, the sensation of it absolutely wonderful.

Gripping her hips, Eames shifted her closer to him, angling her hips into his and his teeth bit down just a little harder on her lips. Ariadne pulled away and kissed her way down his neck as his hands sought to drag her pants down her hips. She wore nothing underneath and Eames groaned and bit down on his own lip at that. His right hand found its way to the juncture of her legs, his thumb rubbing light circles into her centre as his fingers stretched down through her folds. Ariadne's lips left his neck at that and her head lolled back. Her eyes closed and a look of utter pleasure on her face.

Eames loved that he could do this to her. His mouth found her breast and he tongued her nipple through the fabric of the shirt as he entered a single finger into her heat. Her breathing was fast as he slowly pumped that finger in and out, his thumb still running circles maddeningly slowly. Ariadne's hips moved of her own accord as she attempted to fasten the pace while Eames' other hand kept a tight grip on her hip to hold her steady. His mouth moved to the other breast to give it the same treatment and she breathily moaned his name.

"Oh Ari…" A pleasured groan could not be kept within his lips. Ariadne put her hands to good use and brought the singlet over Eames' head and she ran them over his chest, her nails scraping along the skin there and leaving red marks in erratic places as he teased her mercilessly.

She moved away from him then, letting her pants fall all the way to the floor, she slowly removed the shirt as she stepped out of the bottoms. The look of desire apparent on her features as she hungrily took him into her gaze. Eames hardened under her scrutiny. His hand slipped under the waistband of his trousers, wrapping around his length as he pulled a couple of times, his thumb gliding over the head as she moaned, standing there and watching him bring himself pleasure. Ariadne moved, her hands taking the waistband and pulling his pants down his legs before he could protest, she knelt between his feet and replaced his hand with her own. Her small fingers firm around him, Eames moaned heartily and kept his eyes on hers. She watched him through her lashes as she lowered her lips to the head and wrapped them around him. Eames' breath hitched and he fought the urge to place his hand on her head and guide her.

Ariadne ran her tongue along the underside, keeping pressure against the vein as the part of him she couldn't reach was given attention by her hand. She cupped his balls in her other hand, rolling them in her fingers before reaching a little further back to put pressure just behind them. Eames' hips canted forward of their own volition and his hands fell to her head, pulling at her hair. He didn't want this to be over. He growled as he removed her ever-tempting mouth from his dick as she mewled in protest. His desire unfathomable could be read in his gaze as he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise. Pulling her from her knees and forward he placed her into his lap before guiding himself to her entrance. Slick and wet, he grunted as he shifted his hips slowly, entering her heat and it was heavenly. Ariadne had stopped breathing for a moment; her eyes never closed and were staring right into his eyes, almost trying to read him from the inside out. Eames brought both hands to her hips and guided her into a steady rhythm, helping her grind down onto his cock. Their moans were growing in volume and intensity and they found it extremely hard to keep eye contact, but they kept going. Ariadne's hands were on his shoulders, her fingers gripping him so tightly he thought he might bruise. It spurred him on, her marking him and he quickened the pace.

Ariadne's grip of her left hand never left his shoulder, gripping tighter than before while her other hand reached down between them to touch herself. She found the spot that needed the most attention easily and applied steady pressure. Eames looked down and almost came at the sight of his Ari pleasuring herself. He shifted her hand away and replaced it with his own. Her lips found his neck and her teeth bit down into his flesh, not enough to break the skin. She came around him, spasms rocking her body to the core as she muffled her screams of his name with his neck. Her heat tightened impossibly around Eames and with a curse he came inside of her, repeating her name over and over into her ear like a prayer.

Their breathing slowed, steady. Eames shifted her aside, leaving her warmth but he held her close to his chest as he pressed kisses into her neck and along her jaw reverently.

"I love you." The words left his mouth before he could think to stop himself.

"I love you too, Eames." The words returned, Eames breathed a sigh of relief and simply reveled in her warm embrace, for everything that had happened, he was finally happy.


End file.
